


take a little walk to the edge of town (organictomato's Omegaverse Week)

by WivesClub



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Growling, M/M, Minor Violence, Mpreg, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Omegaverse SFW Week 2021, Pack Dynamics, Presentation, Puppy Piles, Pups, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WivesClub/pseuds/WivesClub
Summary: There's a neighborhood on the edge of town, with secrets lying in the humming wires.Sasuke and Naruto's relationship through the years, based on a series of prompts for Omegaverse SFW Week.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 19
Kudos: 122
Collections: Omegaverse SFW Week 2021





	1. tall handsome man (day one: mpreg)

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song "red right hand" by nick cave & the bad seeds.
> 
> this is tae, as the title-from-a-song might have hinted. ;D 
> 
> my ficlets for the omegaverse sfw week will all fall into the same universe. even though it is a sfw week, it'll be eventually marked as mature since minor violence will occur, you will have content warnings when necessary.
> 
> hope you enjoy this!
> 
> cw: lots of swearing on naruto's part, reference to sex, vomiting

Naruto is barfing down the toilet, hot tears streaming down his cheeks from the burn and the thought of getting sick after eating his favorite food. He feels Sasuke’s body pressed against his back, fingers caressing his hair. 

Sasuke’s been back to Konoha for exactly 40 minutes now and Naruto shudders from both his current predicament and the  _ amazing _ reception he's giving his alpha. And after missing him for two whole months on top of that.

Being married and mated to the CFO to one of the biggest companies in the Land of Fire came with both perks and hazards. What was supposed to be a one-month trip across Asia extended to two more continents and way more days than Naruto planned to withstand on his own.

When it looks like nothing will come out anymore despite his body's best heaves, he lets Sasuke pull him backward. His alpha's solid chest and assuaging smell are a comfort, as well as the damp towel pressing against his lips. 

"Do you think someone tried to poison me or something?" He asks, befuddled at having such a reaction to Ichiraku’s ramen. 

Sasuke tenses behind him, "We are going to find out, for sure," he promises.

"Ugh, let's get out of here." 

Naruto apologizes profusely to Teuchi, who looks clearly worried, and offers them coupons to last a few weeks. 

Sasuke walks crisply to the luxury black sedan waiting for them right in front of the entrance - no parking permissions needed for the S Class Mercedes with the license plate  _ UCH02 _ . A couple of their security men stay behind in the restaurant, making Naruto frown.

“Don’t let them mess with Teuchi’s business.”

“They won’t,” Sasuke answers curtly.

“Seriously, Sasuke.”

“They  _ won’t _ .”

It takes them about 30 minutes to leave the city and enter the main gates of the Uchiha complex. It was essentially a gated neighborhood where most of the pack lived in, having acquired the terrain centuries ago. Legend says it actually caused one of the first Uchiha insurgencies in the country.

Let’s just say the pack Naruto married into has a rather… interesting history.

They finally spot their house, a fusion between traditional and modern architecture. Sasuke and Naruto had the luxury of a small backyard with a pond and a garden where the omega grew his plants and herbs. It was also close to the main house, so he grew very close to his mother-in-law over the years.

As soon as Sasuke unlocks the front door, the blond makes a beeline to the bathroom, immediately reaching for the sink to brush his teeth to an inch of their lives. The rancid smell seems to stick to his slightly damp skin, however, making him shudder. Sasuke is already turning on the shower, letting the water warm up.

Pretty soon, there's a nice fog in the bathroom and they both undress to hop into the spray. Sasuke’s standing too straight and tense, frowning at Naruto's every movement. Naruto can tell it's a mix between regular yakuza paranoia and alpha instincts. When the omega reaches for the sponge and soap, Sasuke finally stops staring and starts cleaning himself in a perfunctory way..

"Wash my back?" Naruto asks, hoping to bring them both a measure of comfort. 

Sasuke nods, grabbing the sponge and turning Naruto around gently. It's soothing and, together with the hot water down his back, Naruto soon feels drowsy. The alpha moves on to wash his hair, gently massaging the scalp. Naruto falls against his solid frame, feels a slight hum begin in his chest.

"Let's go to bed," Sasuke says in his ear and nudges Naruto to stand on his own. 

"Hmm, yeah, yeah," he yawns, pulling at a big, fluffy towel and drying his face first. 

He turns to wrap Sasuke in another towel just because he  _ can _ . It feels good to have his alpha back after such a long time, so he makes sure to pack an extra punch when he rubs Sasuke’s hair dry. Even if the alpha makes ruffled noises, eventually a small smile softens Sasuke’s beautiful face, finally releasing him from the frown. 

They dress up quietly and go to bed, where Naruto immediately wraps himself around Sasuke like an octopus. It's the best position to sleep in, really, optimal to snuggle in and fall asleep to the alpha’s scent. This time, though, Sasuke decides to hug him back, burying his nose in Naruto's hair first and then his neck. 

It fills Naruto with happiness when his alpha cuddles him back like this. And all it took was getting sick over ramen to have Sasuke nosing and kissing at his bond mark. Not the worst trade-off, if he was going to be completely honest here. He’s been missing Sasuke like crazy, it’s only fair that his woes are now soothed.

He's just on the verge of falling asleep when Sasuke’s body goes rigid, in a not-fun kind of way. It obligates Naruto to move since a tense shoulder did not make for a good pillow at all. Damn bastard, what was it now? He just wanted to rest.

"Your smell changed."

"Huh? My heat isn't near."

"No, you should have had it three weeks ago."

Huh.

Three weeks, really?

"Right."

"You don't sound very sure."

"I might have… not had it?"

" _ Might _ ?"

"Keyword, yeah."

Sasuke sits up, glaring at Naruto.

"What now?"

"You skipped a heat."

"Yeah, but I've been stressed lately. Besides, it was good, right, you weren't here anyway."

"You got sick over  _ ramen _ ."

"Well, tomorrow we'll know what happened, yeah? Probably a fluke or-"

" _ Naruto.  _ Your scent changed."

"Probably ‘cause my heat is late?"

Sasuke lets out a sigh like Iruka-sensei did when Naruto answered a question in a particularly dumb way. Naruto does not like that sigh.

"I'll be right back."

Before he can say anything, Sasuke pulls on a coat over his t-shirt and sweats, disappearing outside the door.

"What the fuck."

Fifteen minutes later, he's pacing the floor, kinda pissed off, when Sasuke comes back in.

"What the  _ fuck _ , teme!?"

"Here" Sasuke extends his arm, holding a plastic bag to Naruto. It's filled with white and pink boxes.

Naruto just stares at him.

"These are pregnancy tests," Sasuke says when his arm starts getting a bit tired of the extension and Naruto's frown starts to bug him.

"And you want me to take them because…?"

"Evidence points out to this possible development."

Jesus Christ, what a bastard, Naruto thinks, then says it out loud.

Sasuke snorts.

"Should I get you some water?"

" _ No _ , fuckface, stay here."

Naruto takes forty minutes, out of spite, makes sure Sasuke gets tired of standing behind the bathroom door. The bastard does not move, however, and Naruto does start feeling like peeing.

He takes five out of the ten boxes, dunks the little sticks inside the cup, and waits, completely grossed out. Sasuke was gonna clean the bathroom first thing in the morning all on his own. He just knows that tongues will start wagging first thing in the morning about Sasuke buying this shit.

Naruto  _ isn’t  _ pregnant, right?

They haven’t exactly been…  _ trying _ . They just decided to stop with the suppressants a few months ago and see how it went. They’ve both been on it for so long, their respective doctors warned that it might take them as long as a year to conceive. Their bodies needed to flush it out and recuperate or something.

A year, right… without suppressants, their scents have been more powerful than ever. Naruto swears they weren’t half as horny when they actually bonded each other. They were having as much sex as when they started dating ten years ago, when they were both young and full of energy and Sasuke had so much stress over his Admin major to release.

After ten minutes, the omega starts taking a deep breath but scrunches his nose immediately, almost retching. When the little signs start appearing, he feels queasy again. There's this sudden, irrational fear of becoming a teenage mother, but then he remembers he's actually 30 years old. 

Fuck.

There's a soft thud on the door, and well… Naruto can't spend the whole night in the bathroom with a bunch of pregnancy tests. He takes a deep breath, regrets it immediately, goes to wash the sticks, and gets rid of the cup.

He also makes a point to open the door without warning, feeling slightly giddy at the sight of Sasuke stumbling a bit.

"You're right. Happy?"

Sasuke's eyes widen, together with his smile, it's kind of cute.

  
"Yes.  _ Very _ ."


	2. never coming back (day two: presentation)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take a walk into the past.
> 
> cw: mention of gun use.

When Uchiha Sasuke presented as an alpha at age eleven, he immediately asked for scent blockers. 

All he could think about was the sort of extra attention he’d get for presenting at such an early age. He would never admit it out loud, but it made him shudder, remembering the creepy girls and boys in his class. They’ve been giving him grief ever since he could remember - always trying to get too close, to give him things, to _touch_ him. 

He’d rather keep them and the world outside the pack in the dark about his status, thank you very much. His family would make it work with the registration office, as it was unlikely Sasuke would ever need the services of a public doctor who could snitch on him.

His father might have put on some attitude, wanting to boast it, of course. But Itachi-nii and his mom both agreed that it was for the best and there’s no winning against both of them. His father’s grumbling was the closest thing to a display of pride, though, and it made Sasuke happy. It’s been a while since his father’s graced him with that content expression.

_So that’s what Itachi feels all the time, getting father’s validation._

Definitely not _all_ he imagined it to be, especially over something he had no control over. But still…

It felt nice.

The feeling was short-lived, however. Presenting as an alpha actually came with the shittiest mood swings ever, with bolts of fury out of nowhere. He had to rely a lot on Itachi-nii for guidance, way more than he was comfortable with at that age (there’s been a strange gash between them ever since his older brother presented as an alpha himself). It was weird, frequenting the same dojos and martial arts academies now.

“It helps to keep the beast in check,” nii-san would say when Sasuke heaved from his fourth consecutive hour at a ring.

Sasuke would swallow dry, thinking how his brother’s beast didn’t seem in check at all, most of the time.

_Future left-hand,_ people would whisper around the Uchiha complex. The younger alpha would shudder, remembering red eyes and bloody grins from his father’s cousin. In pack dynamics, left-hands were…

Monsters.

“We all are,” his mother would say, “at least, we’re all susceptible to be. This is what our second genders are here to remind us.”

“I don’t…I don’t want to be a monster,” he confessed quietly, almost frightful.

“So you will learn to curb that savage nature. Learn how to use it when it’s wise.”

Sasuke remembers frowning at that. 

“When would it ever be wise to become a monster?”

His mother sighed, a little sad.

“Do you have anyone you want to protect?”

An image flashed in his mind - one of a boisterous blond idiot.

Sasuke ground his teeth, rubbed the wrong way.

“ _No_. And I _never_ will. I don’t want to become a savage.”

"That's a recipe to be kicked out from the pack."

His mother's eyes back then reminded him that Mikoto wasn't only the pack leader's mate. She was his _right hand_.

A few years later, when he held a gun in his hand for the first time, his mother was a steady presence on his back, telling him to _breathe._

Sasuke started understanding what being a part of a pack meant, then. It would still take him way too long to learn how to accept someone in.

  
  


-

  
  


Naruto always thought he would remain a beta.

Well, maybe not _always._

When he was a kid, he really wanted to be a _big, strong alpha_. Someone people would never mess up with, ya know? It was natural, of course, growing up as an orphan and being jostled around different foster homes his whole life. 

When he was eight, he joined free karate classes after school, to the dismay of his caretakers at the time. It did him _so good_ , tho, finally being taught how to be a little self-disciplined, to have a goal and work for it.

He wanted to feel powerful, of course! So he put effort into achieving it, even if sometimes he’d choose rather unorthodox paths.

Actually, Naruto found out he was pretty damn good at this karate business. And soccer. And running. You get the drill. He was so good, in fact, that it landed him a scholarship at one of the nicest schools in town. 

It did help that the family currently fostering him wasn’t complete shit. They even started treating him better after he got accepted at Konoha Academy. Not, like, pack worthy behavior or anything, but they supported him more.

Konoha Academy was a whole different world, one Naruto definitely didn’t adapt to very quickly. In fact, most of the time, he was being antagonized there. It sucked, honestly, to be turned down so quickly and so easily. 

His classmates seemed to all be children of important people, clearly none of them orphans. Naruto was lacking in pretty much everything - basic education, fancy shoes, actual stationery. So he answered as he knew how to.

By spray painting all over the bizarre face sculptures of the school’s principals, of course. Who did they think they were? The founding fathers of the USA?

“You are soo dead when they catch you!” Sakura-chan said back then, sounding like she was about to personally call the principal.

“Look at him, grow the heck up…” another student would mumble.

Naruto didn’t mind at all. Those silly girls with their faces full of hideous makeup. His paint work on the sculptures looked better than their eyeliners, in his honest opinion.

He said it out loud, which might not have been the best choice.

“Pfft, he’s not wrong,” lazy Shikamaru interrupted the girls’ outrage.

“Enough with the stupid pranks!” some old fart came sorta running, yelling at him.

The blond poked his tongue out, “You’re all losers in this school! You think you’re so good? I just made your statues look as silly as you act!”

Needless to say, his argument didn’t go well with the old fart _at all._

Oh, well, Naruto was tired of getting shitty attitude over things he couldn’t control. So they could suck it.

Funny enough, it was Iruka-sensei who interfered for him. Naruto did end up having to clean the paint, later on, but… it was nice, having someone to support him like that.

He got to know his teacher better, after that. He remembers asking him, at one point, why he helped Naruto so much even when he was clearly being a punk. The answer surprised him.

“I’m an orphan myself. I had to work harder than everyone else and I know how it is to survive without a pack.”

So Naruto wanted to be an admirable beta, like Iruka-sensei was!

As loud and trouble-making as he was, Naruto was able to find some sort of middle ground, so he grew. Slowly, but he grew. He knew empathy, he knew hard work and he knew what it felt being a fuck-up. It gave him strength, in his loneliness.

He decided that he did not need to be an alpha to be respected and become an admirable man (and much, much better than Uchiha Sasuke!!!

That damn, stuck up kid with the deep black eyes that looked at everyone like he was so much better. Naruto heard the whispers, of course - that the pretty boy was heir to a big business, some sort of big yakuza organization. The blond scoffed, at the time, Sasuke was just an idiot who thought himself too good for everyone else.)

Naruto, however, just was blindsided by nature’s shameless sweep-kick.

On his thirteenth birthday, he had his first heat.

He thought it would be a real nightmare, going back to school after registering. Omegas were _rare_ , even more than alphas. People treated them with respect and wonder, with borderline veneration. The complete opposite of Naruto who had spent his entire life so far - being either ignored or mocked by most people. 

The heat wasn’t even the worst part. Yeah, it was shitty and painful, but… it made him spiral for days, after.

People called him loud, clumsy, stupid. None of his classmates understood how he managed to actually pass his exams and keep up with his class. Nobody _cared_ that he was actually good at sports, got an actual scholarship to the fancy high school on his own merits. They all just saw a punk, a dirty orphan that was allowed in because of charity.

It brought tears to his eyes, and he hated himself so much for crying over this.

He should be stronger, now. He should be over but…

But.

It made him so afraid.

He was afraid of being held back from the sports he loved. From Iruka-sensei, who started helping him after school in grasping the basics and teaching him how to deal with his apparent adhd. From being able to act like he always did, really. His foster parents were even being extra nervous around him already.

There was a weight in his chest that didn’t let up for days, and it had nothing to do with other’s opinion of him.

His chest, his throat, his head, they were so heavy. His heart was the worst because he _knew_ that other people were just acting like they were supposed to - they were just reacting to this loathsome figure of a dirty orphan who had no place in society.

It hurt and hurt. For so long. The ugly looks. The hateful sneers.

And now, what? 

“Naruto”

Huh

“Naruto, it’s Iruka-sensei, can I open the door?”

Well, he… guessed.

A soft hand pressed on his forehead and Naruto tried to see Iruka-sensei’s face but everything was so… blurry.

His teacher cleaned his eyes and helped him walk to the bathroom after making him gulp down a disgusting purple drink. The memory of that part was fuzzy, like trying to see outside the window during a storm.

Naruto did recall Iruka-sensei taking him to eat ramen, and his belly has never felt so much warmth and fulfillment in his entire life!

There was laughter and quiet smiles and Naruto felt like a kid, like what he imagined other kids to feel all the time.

(it still brought tears to his eyes, to this day)

So he made a commitment.

He refused to hide and whimper in the corner. 

If biology was not going to collaborate with him at any time, he would challenge it and become an omega as respected as the best of alphas. 

So that's exactly what he was going to do, believe it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! let me know your thoughts, if possible. 
> 
> \- Tae (organictomato)


	3. shifts and cracks (day three: modern)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: use of weed

Naruto eventually figured out that parents sent their kids to Konoha Academy because of the connections they could make, more than its promise of academic excellence.

And, well.

It was quite true. Naruto might have gotten the type of attention and quality that no other school would have offered him, but his colleagues who slowly turned into friends or kinda rivals were definitely in a different league, society and money-wise.

It also meant that many of the kids at Konoha Academy made  _ matches  _ before the last year of school. As in,  _ romantic  _ matches or something along the line.

The point was - as soon as they turned 19, most of their classmates started getting married. Like,  _ to each other _ . In fact, it looked like a fucking race to see who would start popping the next generation of priviledged pups or who would throw a more lavish wedding party. 

Naruto remembers being fresh off celebrating being 20 when it was the turn of Ino and Sai to celebrate their union. He knew the couple would be aiming for an unforgettable set of events, and they sure as hell delivered it.

So Ino and Sai's engagement party had everything one would expect and more: strippers of all kinds (primary and secondary), a complete casino, famous people, lots of food, and probably the best open bar of the year.

Naruto, however, felt miserable. 

Sasuke spent half the party clearly putting distance from the omega. Actually, even worse: allowing every person brave enough to sit on his lap and give him a private show. Considering the amount of alcohol (and some other, more illicit, things) that went around the party, the number of people who were brave enough was huge.

It wasn’t fair.

Sasuke had just returned to Konoha after a couple of years studying abroad. Things have always been explosive between them since they were kids and, one night, they found out the sex was just as thrilling as their verbal sparring. But while Sasuke made himself clear from the start - that there wouldn't be a second time to whatever it was - Naruto couldn’t help but fall. 

Deeply. 

And then he dug himself a deeper hole when he got to the bottom of it.

It would never have worked for him, having sex without feelings. Not when Naruto poured so much of himself in everything he did. Not when Sasuke’s been the undeniable focus of Naruto’s otherwise scattered attention. Not when the briefest whiff of Sasuke's scent made him-

He suddenly felt someone grab him from behind and was about to hit them with his elbow when he realized it was Sai. A moment later, Ino appeared in front of him, grabbing his waist.

"You shouldn't miss the party because of an idiot," Ino yelled in his ear, and Naruto felt his body follow the couple to the rhythm of the song. He forgot about the world for a while, letting himself be carried away on the dance floor.

With his eyes closed, he could feel his heartbeat pumping in time the bass, reverberating through his skin that heated up with the brushing and grinding of other bodies. He was not the kind of omega who was sensual or provocative by nature, but dancing with his friends made him feel good - it gave him a heady feeling of power, as if he could take whatever he wanted.

Time expanded and contracted, the change in music went unnoticed and the taste of shots sweetened his lips. They danced until they got tired and decided to cool down and smoke with their close friends. 

Sitting between Hinata and Ino, both glued on each side, he inhaled the strong smell of the weed that was being passed around. They offered him the glass pipe and he gladly accepted it, inhaling and feeling the smoke penetrate his lungs with a soft sensation rising to his head.

It’s been ages since he felt so free - this carefree and happy. He passed the pipe to Hinata, enjoying the pleasant touch of her skin. She was the perfect omega with her gentle, shy demeanor, smooth skin, full, pink lips, and, of course, large boobs - the extreme opposite of how Naruto looked like. Her pearly eyes looked at him with a surreal glow, due to the black light of the room.

He was mesmerized by her graceful movements, the way her delicate hand brought the multicolored pipe to her mouth, eyes closing when she inhaled the smoke. Opening them again, she smiled heartily at Naruto. Then she suddenly got up, pulling Naruto with her, and placed the pipe in the blonde's hand. He looked at her in confusion until she turned him around - in the exact direction of Sasuke.

"H-he didn't let anyone else come close after you started dancing" Hinata spoke in his ear, "Come on, he's a stupid a-alpha, but he didn't t-take his eyes off you for even a second", she finished speaking with a light bite to his ear, making Naruto tremble all over.

He took a deep breath again, trying to take courage from the good feeling he felt on the dance floor, the smoky lightness from the weed.

Sasuke really  _ was _ looking at him, with those intense black eyes that contrasted with a deceptively relaxed posture. Sitting in a large armchair, legs apart and a crystal glass dangling between his pale, elegant fingers, the alpha looked the picture of debauchery. He wore a lilac shirt that gleamed under the blacklight and tight black pants accentuated his long, strong legs.

With a mischievous smile tearing his face without permission, Naruto licked his lips and strolled towards the alpha. He saw Sasuke's expression change slightly when Naruto not only stopped in front of him but advanced in the space between his spread legs. 

Sasuke looked at him as if mesmerized - red, parted lips, a pale throat moving deliciously when he swallowed. It was enough to give Naruto back his balls. Letting his smile widen further, Naruto ran his fingertips over Sasuke's biceps, before settling on his right leg. 

This time, there was no Uchiha control to prevent the surprised expression on the alpha's face. Naruto laughed, heady with the thought that  _ he  _ was responsible for this. He snuggled up to Sasuke's body, pressing his entire side against the hot skin of the alpha. Naruto kept eye contact while he drew closer and closer until his lips brushed against Sasuke’s ear. 

A hand flew over to grab Naruto’s waist, squeezing with brute force.

Was this how other omegas felt? As if they could have the whole world at their feet with a single look? As if they could get away with anything they wanted to do? Naruto could easily get used to this feeling if the result was the intoxicating smell wafting from the alpha, making his mouth water and his body quiver.

Sasuke was looking at him as if ready to offer the moon and stars to please him.

(well, Naruto really wanted to believe that)

"Want some?" Naruto asked hoarsely, delighting in the shiver that shook Sasuke and increased the strength of his grip on Naruto’s waist.

The alpha nodded, and Naruto pulled away briefly to light the pipe, inhaling deeply. He closed his eyes, holding the smoke in his lungs, and turned back to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around his neck and lining up their mouths. 

When Sasuke parted his lips, his black eyes fixed on Naruto's blue ones, the blonde exhaled the smoke. Their lips touched briefly as the brunette inhaled, and a soft, moist tongue timidly licked the alpha's upper lip.

Time came to a stop and Naruto suddenly felt hot - as if all the places he touched Sasuke were instantly set ablaze. His heart started pounding like crazy, far surpassing the bass of the music that still played on. Naruto lost himself for a moment, pulled into the black eyes of his childhood friend, the one who held his heart.

The one who did not seem to want to take any responsibility for it.

The spell was suddenly broken, and all the noise and lights of the environment returned to compute violently, making Naruto's senses even messier. He got up on staggering legs, walking away, and maybe he heard Sasuke's voice say something to him, but his head hurt and he just wanted to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, everything didn't start out perfectly.
> 
> Tae


	4. red right hand (day four: right hand)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: gun use, minor violence, major fluff at the end

There's something to be said about poetic justice when you're putting a bullet through the head of the man who fucked your family over.

  
  


Now, Sasuke's not the one for some  _ hands-on _ action. In fact, it was something he struggled with his whole life. That particular role always fell on Itachi-nii. But seizing an opportunity like this would be completely excused even by the most traditional pack members.

You see, Itachi’s the left hand. He takes care of shit with his terrorizing strategy skills and quiet, but precise, violence. That's never been Sasuke's role. He grew up as contained as one could, in their world, to the point the elders used him as an example of how Mikoto raised her boys  _ too gentle _ .

Just nonsense whisperings from idiots, of course. There was absolutely nothing gentle about Sasuke with a thirst for vengeance and a gun in his hands. He’s just an alpha capable of basic human compassion and lots of self-discipline, in opposition to the hardened members of his clan’s pack, with his father as a prime example of that.

Putting a bullet through Shimura Danzo’s head, however, brings Sasuke the sort of gratification that would make his mother smile knowingly at him.

He knew exactly what he wanted to protect, now. And no piece of shit would ever threaten his pack without consequences.

A few months ago, Fire Country coast cities were hit with the full force of a hurricane and people who didn’t lose their lives saw themselves devoid of everything else. The government approved a huge sum for assistance that never reached those who needed it, of course.

Danzo, the slimy excuse of a human being, made up the board of scum politicians who wouldn’t pass a good law to save their lives. He was solely interested in growing his power no matter what. And when the Uchiha decided to take it in their own hands to aid people, Danzo did not like that.

In the midst of a messy corruption scandal, the Uchiha pack were the ones helping people however they could. Distributing clean water, providing places for shelter, helping people get in contact with their relativos, you name it. Sasuke’s mate and husband headed a frightfully tight ship when putting their help plan into action.

But no good deed ever went unpunished. Naruto’s life was threatened several times and the Uchiha pack leader, Sasuke and Itachi’s father, ended up in prison for mere technicality.

While Itachi, the left hand, was out for blood, Sasuke held the reins of the pack on his own. He was usually in charge of administration and accounting, making sure they always operated in legitimate ways - or at least  _ looked like _ they operated in legitimate ways. That’s what a right hand does - looks after his pack, steps in if needed.

He’s always been the one to curb his inner beast, never stepping out of his painfully carved path. Sasuke doesn’t regret it - the years of training and restraint, of making shitty choices but learning how to set them right again. Still, there’s something to be said about making justice with your own hands.

Looking at the fallen body of Danzo, Sasuke’s red right hand tingles.

  
  


-

  
  


Naruto huffs, puffing out his cheeks. 

He’s been trying to reach out to his mate for hours now. The bastard left in a hurry in the middle of the night and Naruto wasn't awake enough to understand what was going on.

It was now pushing four in the afternoon and Naruto was fucking pissed.

The pack would soon need to find another Peacekeeper if Sasuke doesn't answer him in the next five minutes. Naruto will punch the alpha in the face in front of all the elders when he sees him again, pack roles be damned.

"Anything yet?" Itachi asks him and Naruto grinds his teeth, shaking his head.

"His location is off too…"

They’re standing in the living room of Naruto and Sasuke’s house inside the Uchiha complex. Itachi sits facing the window, eyes sharp and eyebrows furrowed. 

Naruto feels queasy - Itachi should be hunting down Danzo, but came in immediately after Naruto called him. 

It's strange, having Sasuke's older brother here. Naruto never got too close to him - the alpha that took care of the pack’s  _ bloody business. _

There's always a strange aura surrounding Itachi, no matter how calm he appears to be. It leaves Naruto on edge.

A small mewling sound calls their attention, making Naruto turn towards a sunken padded pit in their living room. There are three equally small bundles there, two quietly sleeping and one wiggling. The omega feels Itachi’s eyes on his back, but this time, it makes him feel safe.

"Why are you up, Kenji?" He speaks softly, cradling the baby in his arms. The boy quickly snuggles around Naruto’s neck, small button nose tickling his scent gland. Right now, giving his second child comfort somehow helped him calm down too and, from the smell of it, even Itachi seemed to be affected.

The triplets weren't that big a surprise since omegas usually gave birth to multiple babies at once. What was actually surprising was the fact that they were all identical. Three little boys with a shock of dark hair and deep blue eyes all babies sport in the beginning (Naruto knows Sasuke secretly hoped they'd all inherit his clear blue eyes).

He hums a bit, rocking Kenji until the boy goes back to sleep, little mouth slightly munching on the soft fabric of Naruto’s tee. 

A vibrating sound tears through the quietness and he looks up towards Itachi, who holds the phone to his ear and mutters affirmative words. The alpha is as quick and efficient as ever, not leaving Naruto hanging for a second more than he needs to.

“He’s on his way.”

Naruto nods, tightening his hold unconsciously and coming back to himself when his baby whines a little. With his heart ramming up his throat, he really hopes Sasuke has a good enough excuse for up and leaving with no notice for so fucking long. Naruto’s  _ so ready _ to beat some sense into him.

It takes 3 minutes for the door to open, and Sasuke’s scent crashes into the house with enough power to awaken the other two kids, who immediately start crying. Naruto barely spares a glance at Sasuke before he’s turning around to check on the babies. Their little hands are all reaching up, trying to grab for their father who just announced his presence quite clearly, but has yet to utter a single word.

There’s a strange tangyness that stands out from his alpha’s usual smell and, when Naruto finally turns around, he lets out a quiet gasp. 

Sasuke’s pristine white button up shows a small splash of already browning blood. The omega quickly accesses him for any injuries.

“You better not be hurt, bastard.”

Sasuke actually smiles at him, eyes darting towards each of their sons, “No, just had to take care of something.”

“Something, meaning?” Naruto narrows his eyes, managing to balance both Kenji and Tsuki on his arms while kissing and nuzzling Minato’s chest until he calmed down.

“Shimura.”

The omega stills at that, finally raising his eyes to his husband.

“Danzou?”

“Hn,” Sasuke sighs, taking off his jacket and starting to unbutton his shirt, “I had a clean-up team come to the warehouse. It's done, nii-san.”  _ You can rest now _ , went unsaid.

Itachi nods at that but, instead of leaving like Naruto expects him to, he turns towards the omega and his pups. Incredibly gently, he touches each of the boys’ foreheads, smiling a little when Tsuki tried to grab his fingers with both hands. He continues to smile at Naruto, leaving him speechless, until he finally walks back towards Sasuke.

Itachi repeats the same gesture, then, and Naruto stays befuddled as Sasuke’s face softens in a way he hasn’t seen since they were children. When the door closes with finality, Naruto notices Sasuke cleaning his naked torso with baby wipes. It’s kind of a funny view. Before he can comment on it, however, his alpha is already joining them inside the pit, pulling up Minato in his arms.

Naruto accepts a kiss, albeit a bit begrudgingly, and relinquishes Kenji to Sasuke too. Their second son was absolutely not going back to sleep any time soon while Tsuki remains in his arms, already dozing off.

He  _ really _ wants to ask how Sasuke's feeling, but doesn't want it to come out wrong.

"Say what's on your mind before your head explodes," Sasuke settles for him, smirking. Naruto shows him his tongue.

"I was worried about you, bastard."

"Hn. Shimura tried to set me up," he answered casually, blowing a raspberry in Kenji's little chest, making the boy laugh and setting up Minato too.

Naruto's plan of beating some sense into his husband will have to wait. For now, he will content himself with watching his gorgeous alpha cuddle with their pups.


	5. get you some (day five: growling)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: this is so cheesy you will need to take a lactase pill, or two.

Sasuke was at a  _ college party _ . 

It was being thrown by the Biology department so the location's some abandoned warehouse near the university that looked like the sort of place where one would lead a nice interrogation.

From the look of some people in front of the entrance, he might not have been too far off. After all, the Uchiha pack was not the only one walking on a shadier path of business.

But he digressed.

Sasuke was at that particular college party because Shikamaru said Naruto would be there tonight. 

After Ino and Sai’s bach party, Sasuke started looking for Naruto after his calls and messages went unanswered. The omega was clearly avoiding him, not even showing his face at the coffee shop he worked at. It's been a blow to his pride, of course, but he wasn’t above asking for help when he needed it. 

A knot started tightening in his chest ever since Naruto walked away from him at the party and it was getting harder and harder to live with it.

He had to admit he acted like a shitty alpha - exactly like that vile idea of a savage he's been ever so afraid of becoming. Still, he went and slept with the omega, loved every single second of it, but didn't have the guts to admit it.

Sasuke knew that he would be more known as a knothead if people weren’t so bizarrely obsessed with his looks. Only Naruto, really, would ever be so bold to tell it to his face.

And his mom. Which she did, plenty of times, embarrassing Sasuke enough to get his ass moving.

“You will swallow that pride and grovel if you need to, but do not lose that boy Uchiha Sasuke,” Mikoto looked at him with those eyes that people so often compared to his own. Sasuke could only wish to be as terrifying as his mother, really.

Back to the matter at hand, Sasuke noticed a group of buff betas sporting the Yotsuki clan symbol on their overcoats were close to the entrance, throwing leering looks and comments towards the scantily clad people trying to walk past them to enter the building. 

A pair of girls that have been walking close to Sasuke stopped, looking uneasy when they saw the guys. He noticed other people were also standing awkwardly on the sidewalk, too. Sasuke’s temper flared up, so he took it as a chance to try and release some of his frustration before he got in. 

He nodded towards the girls, who blushed bright, and mentioned for them to follow after him. Predictably, they tripped over themselves to join him but maintained personal space. One of the girls gasped quietly when she took a good look at his face and the Uchiha fan embroidered on his leather jacket. 

Sasuke strode straight to the middle of the group, bumping into the shoulders of a couple of meatball heads, who took offense. Sasuke widened his stance, turning slightly to face them, head tilted to the side.

"Got a problem?" He asked, letting some red bleed into his eyes.

One of the guys seemed to be ready to fight him, but the group quickly grabbed him by the collar and scattered. The girls behind him gasped, and he heard a familiar snicker sound close.

“Everybody gangsta until Uchiha joins the party,” Kiba's voice reached his ear together with Hinata’s clearly drunk giggles.

Sasuke smirked, "Shame they were all bark, no bite."

"Ooh, if you're looking for a fight, this won't be the best place for it," Kiba mentioned casually, but the glint in his eyes and the edge in his smile gave Sasuke pause. The beta was clearly not referring to what just happened.

"Go on in," Sasuke told the girls matter-of-factly, making them pout with no room for argument, then turned back to Kiba, "I'm not here for a fight."

"Y-you came here for Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, looking straight into his eyes while hanging on Kiba to support her wobbly, drunk legs.

Sasuke nodded, holding her gaze. Her face was red, but it wasn't because of their little staring match. It almost made the alpha smile, thinking back to the meek omega girl back in high school. Kiba, however, had a smile that came close to being unhinged. He was probably proud of his girlfriend.

As he should.

"D-don't f-fuck this up, Sasuke-kun," Hinata relented, after some time, and then pulled Kiba inside through the main door. The beta man turned to him with narrowed eyes before disappearing into the multitude inside the warehouse. 

Sasuke almost huffed but went in anyway. Following the couple wouldn’t be a good idea, since they’d probably mislead him on purpose. Now, Sasuke wasn't a tracker, but he knew he could find Naruto anywhere. The omega would either be in the middle of the dance floor or, more likely, on the edges of it with a crowd surrounding him. 

Sasuke decided to go through the mass of bodies swaying to the music first. While walking around dancers, he started scanning the top of everyone's head to try and spot the shock of blond hair. People soon started parting for him, which made it easy to glide the whole way towards the other end of the warehouse.

Not dancing, so definitely the edges, then.

Keeping in mind the faces of their usual crew, it took Sasuke a couple more minutes walking around until he spotted Sakura and Lee. The girl as soon as she noticed him striding towards them, smile going a little wobbly.

"H-hi, Sasuke-kun!" She yelled over the powerful bass.

He nodded, trying to look past her shoulder where Lee very conspicuously started dancing like crazy. Sasuke simply sidestepped them, making Sakura scream something at him, but not being able to notice anything else other than the shape of Naruto leaning casually on a high table, talking closely to some guy. Real closely.

A rumbling started in Sasuke's chest, but he reigned himself in. 

_ Not a monster. _ He chanted over and over in his head, hoping to curb the rising tide of fury.  _ You’re not a fuckboy either, Uchiha Sasuke. Set things right.  _ His inner voice started sounding strangely like his mother.

He decided on tapping Naruto’s shoulder, focusing on the omega and completely ignoring the extra beside him.

There was something to be said about having the undivided attention of one Uzumaki Naruto. Even if said attention came with a pretty pissed-off look and the baring of sharp teeth.

Sasuke held his hands up but prepped himself for a punch to the face.

He was kind of disappointed when it didn’t happen.

Naruto walked towards him, glaring, rasping an “Outside” before disappearing into the dance floor. Sasuke almost sighted, thinking about crossing all the way over to the entrance again, but he didn’t lose a second more, tailing behind the path that also naturally opened for the tall, omega blond. 

There was no denying that Naruto had as strong a presence as Sasuke did. They were so different, like the sun and the moon, and yet…

A pair of small, soft bodies caged him suddenly, and he mentally cursed himself for hyper-focusing on Naruto and forgetting about everything else. Looking down, he saw the girls from before trying to dance with him. Clearly, they took a few shots to get some liquid courage. People around them were already getting out their phones.

Sasuke expertly extricated himself only to feel his leather jacket being pulled backward. He  _ wasn’t _ going to get violent here, but he wished people would get a fucking clue. Naruto already disappeared from his sight and he did not have the patience to be nice right now.

He turned around abruptly, quite ready to release a snarl when another sound startled the girls.

Looking behind, feeling his chest warm up immediately, Sasuke saw Naruto. The omega’s face was twisted with anger, whiskers making him look savage and a hint of red tinged his eyes.

Naruto was  _ growling _ . And fuck if it didn’t make Sasuke shudder in pleasure.

The blond grabbed his arm forcefully and marched on. Sasuke followed dutifully, of course, unable to curb the smile growing on his face.

  
  


-

  
  


This was not how he wanted his night to go, Naruto thought bitterly.

  
  


Fucking Sasuke had no reason to run off-script and ruin his night like this.

Naruto wanted to, one day, experient what it felt like having the sheer  _ gall _ that alphas did. It seemed like jackassery was embedded in their genetic codes or something.

After leaving the warehouse, Naruto purposely walked for a bit longer, finding a place illuminated enough but devoid of other people. There have been enough cameras being pointed at them already and he had no intention of getting his face plastered over social media.

Especially after the little show he pulled.  _ Gosh, you’re such a loser, Naruto. _

Stopping all of a sudden, Naruto released his grip on the alpha and turned around to face him. 

“The fuck do you want with me, bastard?”

Sasuke made it fucking clear he didn’t want anything to do with Naruto after their night together. And the omega was  _ not _ going to debase himself like this. He’s been too much of a sucker for Sasuke during their teenage years, it was past time he started gathering his dignity back.

“We need to talk.”

Well, actually, fuck that.

Before he knew what he was doing, Naruto punched the bastard in the face, cursing loudly as his fist hurt.

“What the fuck, and you call  _ me  _ thick head?”

Sasuke cradled his left cheek, breathing hard for a moment. His scent turned bitter, and Naruto finally noticed he wasn’t using scent blockers like he usually did. Naruto only smelled it once and it filled him with flashbacks of pleasure and pain, tearing through his chest and almost making him sway with the strength of it.

“Was that enough for you?” Sasuke’s voice rasped, challenging him. It ruffled all of Naruto’s feathers but it didn’t give the omega half the satisfaction, watching the pretty face of the alpha start to swallow. 

“You’ll have a black eye tomorrow.”

Sasuke shrugged, the bastard, “If that’s the price of your time, these days.”

“The fuck are you on about?”

The alpha opened his mouth, seemingly wanting to say something, but halted himself. He had a strange, funny face, almost like… pouting?

“I was wrong.”

“Well, you always are, so that’s nothing new.”

“Shut it, usuratonkachi, you know what I’m talking about.”

“No, I fucking don’t, teme. Care to enlighten me?” Seriously, the fucking gall. Wasn’t it enough to stab a fucking knife through Naruto’s heart? Did Sasuke have to twist it too? 

“I’m sorry, for pushing you away.”

“Tch, why this, now?” 

Right after Naruto finally managed to convince himself to let go, to stop trying to get close to Sasuke. Everyone always warned him that he gave himself too much, too easily. But Naruto could never help it, especially not with Sasuke - his rival, his goal, the only thing he could see, sometimes.

“I thought I couldn’t have… ties. Outside my clan. I’ve overlooked too many things, with that thought in mind.”

Naruto huffed, “Why do you always speak in riddles? Are you trying to rile me up, asshole?”

Sasuke chuckled at that, a funny, deep sound that Naruto wasn’t used to. It made his cheeks warm and, of course, made him even more pissed off.

“No, it’s just… this is the only way I ever knew how to get close to you. Clashing.”

“Tch, you sure are good at it,” was the only answer Naruto could come up with. His vision was swimming, he didn’t know how much longer he could withstand being near Sasuke like this, pain and happiness and rage and lust trampling all over his heart like a stampede.

“What I’m trying to say here is that… I was wrong. I knew your heart, I held it, and I fucked up,” Sasuke smiled wryly at that.

With his throat closing up and eyes burning, all Naruto could let out was a meager “Yeah.”

And he hated himself for it. It was like his childhood all over again, having these beautiful, shiny things always held at an arm's length from him, always reminding the packless, pitiful orphan that he’d never get what he wanted, no matter how hard he tried. He hated it, feeling this pitiful.

He particularly hated that Sasuke never made him feel this way until Naruto fell in love with him.

“I knew how you felt and I was a dick about it. I’m not making light of your pain, but won’t you let me claim it too?”

Naruto swallowed past the rock lodged in his throat. Why did Sasuke have to say such things? Hasn’t he already messed up with Naruto’s heart enough?

People always downplayed Naruto’s pain. There were only a few who saw past his façade, and Sasuke’s always been on that row together with Iruka-sensei. It was unfair, using pretty words to fool Naruto like this.

“Seriously, why do you have to speak like that?”

Why couldn’t he ever be clear? Sasuke always spoke like he didn’t care, but acted the complete opposite way. He put his clan first quite clearly, but also made Naruto feel welcome somehow. Their angry bantering slowly moved towards something playful, something like friendship and maybe even something more.

“Tell me things clearly, Sasuke, as you did in the morning after you fucked me.”

Sasuke flinched, probably also recalling his own words.  _ This was a mistake, it won’t happen again. _

“It wasn’t a mistake. I wanted you, I always had.”

Naruto had to clench his teeth at that, a scream scratching up his neck. 

“I was  _ wrong _ , Naruto. It took me a while to realize that.”

“Oh, and what exactly made you see it, huh? Me walking away from you?” 

Seriously? This was so low, and Sasuke didn’t try to deny that, he even flinched a little.

“I thought I had everything I needed but… I can’t fathom life without you, Naruto.”

“These are awfully pretty words.”

“You’ve always won everyone over with your pretty words, can’t I try and do the same?” Sasuke smiled weakly at that. 

When Naruto didn’t answer, the alpha stepped closer, body relaxed, face open. 

“I want to live in your world, Uzumaki, I can’t bear being away from it.”

Ugh, Naruto was going to risk sounding like a broken record but seriously,  _ what the fuck _ .

“What about your family?” Naruto frowned, stepping back, trying to deflect him.

“My mother loves you.”

“But your pack is traditional, that’s why you were enrolled in Konoha High. What would I bring to them?”

Orphan pup. 

Packless child. 

Obnoxious punk. 

Undeserving omega.

Everyone always had shit to say about Naruto, right? He just thought he could steamroll right past all that, but… Standing in front of Sasuke and all his achievements, all his…  _ pedigree _ , Naruto felt like nothing. Like every single thing everyone said about him was true.

“What would you bring? Naruto, they’d be lucky to have you.  _ I’d _ be lucky to...” Sasuke stopped, cheeks going pink. 

It was really quite… cute. 

“Yeah? Go on then,” he couldn’t help himself. 

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed, but he didn’t miss a beat.

“I’d be lucky to have you, Naruto.”

Something unraveled inside Naruto, and the tears started being a real threat. Still, the omega resisted them, he resisted it all.

It wasn't enough, but he wouldn't ask for it. He couldn't. Uzumaki Naruto was an orphan, a punk, a weird omega, but he wasn't a beggar.

Somehow, his silence was enough answer.

"I want to court you, if you let me. I'm serious about you, about us."

"Ugh, I can't  _ believe _ I was the one being called insufferable, once."

Sasuke had that damn smirk again.

"Have a taste of what you put me through, then. Let me chase you, Naruto."

His eyes involuntarily widened at that. He knew Sasuke didn't mean it literally but Naruto inexplicably ran out of words, for now.

So he bit his lips to contain what was sure to be a deranged grin, blurted out "See if you can catch me, then knothead," and darted off in the night.

  
  
  
  


(Sasuke did catch him, of course, and they ended up with their faces spread all over social media, the next day)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> let me know your thoughts, if you can. <3
> 
> Tae


End file.
